1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power outlet apparatus and a control method thereof, in particular, to a remote controllable power outlet apparatus with grouping capability and a remote control grouping method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional on/off type power outlet apparatus, such as a power extension power strip, generally relies on a single on/off switch pressed by the user to control whether or not the power outlet apparatus provides power. However, as the technology advances and wireless remote control technology matures, some wireless remote control application being used in power outlet apparatus can be seen. These traditional remote controllable power outlet apparatus may be controlled by a remote control, and through the operation of the remote control, the user may control whether or not the traditional remote controllable power outlet apparatus provides power. Therefore, a traditional remote controllable power outlet apparatus is more convenient than a plain traditional power outlet apparatus.
However, a traditional remote controllable power outlet apparatus may only be controlled by a single remote control, which is the original remote control belonging and corresponding to the traditional remote controllable power outlet apparatus, and the integration of controlling multiple remote controllable power outlet apparatus with one remote control cannot be achieved. Therefore, each remote controllable power outlet apparatus must be controlled only by its respective original remote control in order to provide or shut-off power, which may be inconvenient.